


God Only Knows When I Saw You Last

by DietFic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietFic/pseuds/DietFic
Summary: only re-uploading this so my friend can read it, have mercy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	God Only Knows When I Saw You Last

Bucky had never qualified as the smartest man in a room. A fact he was quite content with. He had spent his whole life relying heavily on his own strength and instincts, which always got him through one way or another.

Bucky wasn’t the smartest, but if there was one subject he was more than proficient in, it was Steve Rogers. He had known Steve so much longer than he hadn’t, even before their period of forced separation. Bucky could easily recall times without his best friend by his side, but he preferred not to.

With all things considered, their last goodbye should’ve been an emotional one, but they both knew it wasn’t the time to get overly sentimental. They shared a quick, albeit heavy hug. Then before Bucky could even think to change his mind, to call him back, Steve was gone.

Sam and Bruce hadn’t a clue what really happened just then. But Bucky knew, when it came to Steve he always knew.

Steve was the type to go with his gut on things for the greater good of others. He was practically a knight in shining armor. Even in the days where he wasn’t exactly winning any battles. But for Steve, following his gut meant sacrificing the want to follow his heart. This was something Bucky understood very well himself. There was no way he could ever stop Steve from doing something that he wasn’t bold enough to do himself.

While Sam and Bruce had their back and forth, Bucky turned away. He’d be damned if he was going to cry in front of them, but he wasn’t so sure he could mask the pain that threatened to show on his face.

He was so caught up in himself that he almost missed it. Almost missed him. There was a man at the edge of the clearing, sitting on a bench and staring out over the water. 

Bucky called Sam over as he slowly began walking forward. Still a ways away he stopped.  
There wasn’t really anything that stood out about this man at first glance. He seemed to be an older gentleman enjoying a nice day. Bucky knew better, he’d know that presence anywhere.  
He was barely fighting a smile when he urged Sam forward without him. It hadn’t even been a full minute, but in reality it had been a lifetime.

He watched them catch up, watched a torch being passed and waited. Sam eventually walked back over to Bucky, but now with a great symbol of freedom attached to his arm.

They locked eyes and Sam gave him an encouraging smile before moving on.  
It was Bucky’s turn.

He made his way over to the bench and sat down, staring straight ahead, feelings of longing and regret settled deep into his chest. He could feel everyone’s gaze on him, calm, but expectant. Bucky wasn’t ready to face this new reality just yet. He didn’t think he ever would be, but it was now or never.

Bucky turned his body and shifted his gaze to the man next to him. There was Steve Rogers, his lifelong best friend, the person he cared for the most, staring back at him. He was buried in wrinkles and his head covered in thinning white hair, but beneath all of that were the same welcoming blue eyes only this time they sparkled with the memories of a life well lived.

Steve reached over to lay a comforting and oh so familiar hand on Bucky’s shoulder. All the bad feelings Bucky had gathered up began to disperse. He felt at ease once more.

“I missed you, Buck,” Steve said. His voice is shakier with age, but still just as warm.

“I missed you too, Steve.”


End file.
